


Nino's Butt

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Who can resist Nino's butt?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Been a while since my last fic huh? Been long time since I wrote regularly and been even longer since my last smut. Oh wells... Hope you like this one! :P

“How can anyone resist Nino’s butt?” Ohno cooed idly from the sofa as he fingered and scissored Nino’s asshole.

“$(*!^$!*&^$!&#” Aiba attempted to say something.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh oooooooooooo Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-channnn.” Sho moaned.

“Don’t…. ahhhh… speak… with your…. oooouuuhhhhh mouth hmmmm fulllll….” Sho gasped between moans of pleasure.

“I guess you can resist if you’ve got Sho’s dick in your mouth. And geez why do I have to come to work to THIS?” Jun muttered as he shook his head in mock disgust.

“Aw, don’t be so uptight Junny, here!” Ohno said as he tossed Jun a bottle of his favourite lube.

“Well well….” Jun muttered as he surveyed the scene.

Aiba was right in front of him, but he was knelt of the floor and therefore not in a very desirable position. Ohno and Nino were lying on the sofa, bodies so beautifully intertwined that Jun felt it would be rude to interrupt… That left him with Sho, who was standing beside the dressing table, butt naked and getting sucked off by Aiba, but otherwise perfectly accessible from the back. Jun smirked as he trailed his eyes on his target.

“Oh FUCK!” Sho screamed as Jun rudely pushed his shiny, freshly lubed member into his anus.

“Fuck!” Sho cursed again as he wiped again the tears from the pain of the sudden intrusion.

Trust Jun to be so rough. It’s not like he hasn’t bottomed before, but he hasn’t in a long time and the sudden stretch hurts more than it was pleasurable.

The pain went away as he adjusted, helped by the increasing suction Aiba applied and the stimulation of his prostate. Sho groaned as Jun leaned in closer and started pitching his nipples. He was getting so close, their bodies moving together in perfect rhythm. With another hard thrust, Sho squirted his precious seeds into Aiba’s eager mouth. Jun wasn’t quite done though. He continued slamming into Sho, faster and harder each time. Aiba continued licking his Sho loli as his hands pumped his own hard member.

Else where in the room, Ohno was moving at a leisurely pace. Arashi’s leader was never one to rush after all. He moved in and out at a slow but steady pace, skilled fingers toying with Nino’s member at the same time. Everyone knew that Ohno had great stamina, and they weren’t just talking about his dance.

With the grace and dexterity of a dancer, Ohno flipped Nino facedown onto the sofa and positioned himself beside Nino. Screwing from the bottom may be fine as a young man, but now his years were catching up and Ohno found that the anti gravity hip thrusts were giving him back problems. Plus, he could control his speed and strength easier when he was upright. His hands found his way to the front again and he tugged and moulded Nino’s balls in his hands, earning a delightful yelp from Nino every time he pulled. Ohno smirked. He loved it when Nino yelped.

“Ohhhhhhchannnnnnnn” Nino cried as Ohno practically tried to yank his balls off.

Delighted, Ohno did it again. And again.

Nino tried to swat Ohno’s hands off. Ohno merely migrated back to his penis.

“Oh-chan! Faster! Please!” Nino begged as Ohno’s slender long fingers continued to play slowly with his engorged member, tickling and teasing him, all the while moving in and out of his ass way too slowly.

“Pleaseeeeeee!” Nino begged again, attempted to thrust his hips so that he can get more friction.

That finally seemed to wake the beast up, for Ohno suddenly thrust so hard against Nino that his butt hurts. Suddenly, Ohno was like a different man, moving so quickly Nino thought it wasn’t humanly possible. His poor little butt hole was on fire. And his dick was being pulled and rubbed so hard he felt…. He felt… Like he was floating in the air and suddenly stars exploded in his eyes and all he saw was a white bliss as he collapsed limply onto the sofa in a mess of his own cum. Tried to anyway. Ohno held on to his hips tight, still thrusting and slamming so hard into his prostate that Nino was sure his ass would be all blue and black the next morning. Just as Nino was starting to think his rectum would bleed, Ohno finally shoot his seeds into the void and let out a satisfied purr. Nino almost sighed in relief.

“Sasuga Leader!” Aiba chirped happily, watching the satisfied look on Leader’s face.

“Wow you two sure took long,” Jun commented, raising his eyebrows as he spoke.

“It’s Leader. You know how he is, I think my ass is going to die…” Nino moaned ruefully.

“But you love it,” Ohno pouted.

“That I did but…” Nino muttered.

“You can always come again you know!” Aiba exclaimed.

“I made Sho-chan come twice!” Aiba continued happily.

Sho’s face turned red.

“Hey that was my doing!” Jun argued.

“No it was me!” Aiba disagreed.

“If I wasn’t banging into Sho’s….”

Before Jun could finish up, a knock was heard on the greenroom door.

“Please get ready, filming will start in 30 minutes!” Their manager called.

The members looked at each other and in their various state of nakedness and smirked.

“Wanna bet I can fuck off Aiba and get dressed in 25 minutes?” Nino called.

Aiba’s eyes twinkled in delight.


End file.
